choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Sophomore, Book 1/@comment-33649957-20171114165140/@comment-3452092-20171117022843
I think maybe there should be a trigger (such as not picking a certain number of non diamond romantic interactions with your love interest) that would allow for others to show interest, but if you are always picking the romantic interactions, those others will "see" that you are serious about your relationship and not try and rock the boat. I hated the parts of some of these stories where you are like "I choose this person," and this other person you didn't choose is like, "That's okay, I will ignore that and keep pursuing you." If they are going to do that kind of nonsense, I wish they would at least let it show in the relationship between those two and let us continue to turn them down other than picking platonic interactions. In Rules of Engagement, they could have handled the way the three guys helped differently. I felt completely uncomfortable with the dates the two guys I didn't pick insisted on having. Yeah, I get that they were needed to help you, but couldn't those chapters have been done without forcing it to act as if you hadn't already picked a different guy. Grant you the first time I met two of them I was a bit creeped out by them. They grew on me, one more than the other, but still first impressions (of these pixellated fictional men) were not good. On the other hand, with The Freshman/The Sophomore you have at least two love interest introduced as such way after the first three. I recall one point when I could dump my character's love interest, but at that point, I'm pretty sure the only options were still the original three. I don't know how it's handled, because I stuck with my original pick, but I heard for at least one of them you have to be single at the beginning of the book to even have a chance. If that's true, something where you can grow your relationship with a new love interest and shrink it with the old one would make more sense, so that you could actually choose a new love interest after you know that there is a new love interest to choose. I wouldn't want to see it handled the way they do in High School Story where I'm 90% sure if you wanted you could date all five love interests at the same time with just a bit of juggling (since you ony can pick one per romantic interaction other than the song-o-gram). My character is dating one character . . . which of these five do you want to go on a picnic with . . . um, none because it costs diamonds and I am more interested in this other story, but if I did, the one my character is dating. Thanks. None of them are perfect, but there has to be a happy medium between "you can date everyone" and "you have one chance to change you mind and then never, again."